Gene Hunt's World
Gene Hunt's World is the name used to describe the supernatural world integrated into the real world where ordinary people (mainly police officers) who are victims of trauma are sent to. It is also referred to as Gene Hunt's Kingdom and Limbo. When 19-year-old Gene Hunt time-travelled to this world, he felt that it was his responsibility to guide these police officers and eventually allow them to accept their death—in reality to be taken to heaven ("the pub"). Victims of trauma Gene Hunt The "founder" of the world. Police Constable Hunt was killed in 1953 on the same day of the Coronation of Elizabeth II in the Lancashire countryside and awoke the same year in the supernatural world. It was his duty to help isolated police officers who had died to accept their deaths and go to "the pub". Sam Tyler Detective Chief Inspector Sam Tyler of the Greater Manchester Police awoke in Gene Hunt's world in 1973 after being sent into a coma by a car accident in the year 2006. After recovering from his coma and returning to the real world, Tyler committed suicide as he felt empty in the present day. He spent the rest of his afterlife in the 1970s until accepting his death and going to "the pub" in 1980. Alex Drake Detective Inpector Alex Drake was shot and sent into a coma by criminal Arthur Layton in 2008 London and awoke in Gene Hunt's world in 1981. She died after struggling for her life in a hospital bed. In 1983 after learning the truth about Hunt, she went to "the pub" with her colleagues. Ray Carling Detective Sergeant Ray Carling committed suicide on 6 May 1972 during the FA Cup Final between Leeds United and Arsenal. He committed suicide because he felt he had been a disappointment to his father and grandfather and because he killed a young man, an incident which his DCI covered up. He woke up prior to 1973 and accepted his death by going to "the pub" in 1983. Nick Wilson Detective Inspector Nick Wilson of the Greater Manchester Police awoke in Gene Hunt's world in 1980 after being gunned down during a drug raid and later died in hospital. He spent the rest of his afterlife in the 1980s until accepting his death, but decided not go to "the pub" in 1983. Chris Skelton Detective Constable Chris Skelton was shot as a Police Constable during a firearms incident in 1976. He woke up prior to 1973 working for Hunt and went to "the pub" in 1983. Sharon Granger Woman Police Constable Sharon Granger was stabbed with a screwdriver by a young man in 1995 London and awoke in 1980. After learning the truth about Hunt and accepting her death, she went to "the pub" with Chris and her colleagues in 1983. Martin Summers Former Detective Inspector Martin Summers awoke in Gene Hunt's world in 1982 when he entered a coma in 2008. At the same time he was dying slowly and painfully in a London hospital in the same ward as Alex Drake. After being shot dead by Hunt following the failure of Operation Rose, Summers also died in 2008 thus failing to go to "the pub". Annie Cartwright Woman Police Constable Annie Cartwright awoke in Gene Hunt's World prior to 1973 from an unknown time. It's been speculated that she was killed by by Vic Tyler in 1973, but nothing in either programme suggests this and her origin remains unknown. It seems likey that she went to "the pub" alongside her husband Sam Tyler in 1980, although this is not explicitly stated. Unnamed Citizen An unnamed citizen may have been a victim of trauma in the future. He claimed he saw visions and knew "the truth" of the 1973 world. He was commmitted to a "funny farm" by the Manchester and Salford Police. Other Inhabitants In addition to police officers who have been victims of trauma, the supernatural world is also inhabited by non-human/humanoid beings. The presence of humanoid devil "Jim Keats" suggests that some demons of Hell can pose as humans of different origins and roam the earth to tempt victims of trauma to come to hell. In contrast, the world is also inhabited by Nelson, a St Peter-like figure who takes the form of a man who is able to change his accent at will. In Hunt's World he appeared as the barman of The Railway Arms pub where Gene Hunt and his team were regulars. However, the supernatural Railway Arms pub was where he greeted new arrivals to the next life. Also native to Gene Hunt's World is the Clown who is a personification of death appearing as the pierrot clown originally from the music video of "Ashes to Ashes". The clown appeared to those who were facing death such as Alex Drake and Sharon Granger. *Nelson *Jim Keats *The Clown *Test Card Girl Category:Life on Mars Category:Ashes to Ashes